finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gawain
Gawain is a character in Final Fantasy Dimensions. He is a knight from the Kingdom of Burtgang and a person from Sarah's past. Appearance and Personality Gawain bears the appearance of a pauper, having been worn down through the years and left standing with his cape, sword and bottle. In his prior appearance as a knight, Gawain is well-groomed in armor bearing the distinct mark of the Burtgang royalty. As a former Knight, Gawain exemplifies chivalry and proper decorum when around royalty, such as Sarah. Otherwise, he just mumbles angrily with drink in hand to any who wish to listen. He is a passionate and very skilled knight, having been appointed previously as the leader of his own group of soldiers. Story In the past, Gawain was a knight of Burtgang who was tasked with protecting the remaining royalty of Burtgang, the King of Burtgang and Princess Sarah, from the ninja of the Fuga Order. After battling through several ninja, he came face-to-face with an elite blue-haired ninja. While fighting the elite ninja, he managed to cut his arm off, forcing the ninja to retreat. Gawain, realizing that it was a distraction, fell back to the throne and lamented over the corpse of his king, regretting his failure in protecting the crown. Then, the blue-haired ninja surprises him with an attack from behind, causing Gawain to lose consciousness. Years after Burtgang's fall, Gawain moved to Berth and built a small hut at Mt. Wells to serve his abode. He has also become an alcoholic, using alcohol to quell the remaining guilt and grief from his past services. He sits at the pub one day and notices a group of people asking him questions. He sees a tinge of blue hair and wonders peculiarly at the twist of fate that has befallen him. He leaves the pub in a stupor and later meets up with the party at his hut. Seeing that they were waiting for him to come back, he walks away until Sarah calls out to him, forcing him to confront his past mistakes. He leaves her with a consolation that he cannot be around her and seek her forgiveness until he deems himself worthy, leaving Sarah with no choice but to ponder deeply about what it means to be of Burtgang royalty and what it meant for their subordinates. He appears once again in Burtgang Castle to aid Sarah from her Imperial interlopers. Seeing Sarah alive and well, made Gawain regain his drive as he resolved to protect the princess with his life, making a proclamation that he and Sarah will take back Burtgang and restore it to its former glory. Joined by the Warriors of Light, Gawain helps them battle Styx, whom had posed earlier as Sarah's mother, much to the chagrin of Gawain and Sarah. After being beaten by Gawain and the Warriors of Light, Styx is annihilated by Shango. Realizing the severity of Shango's power, Gawain gives his sword to Sarah and sacrifices himself to hold off Shango long enough for her and her friends to escape. Gawain holds his own against the Divine General and the battle tends into a stalemate until Gawain delivers the final blow. Soon after, Gawain's sword manifests itself into a crystal which grants the party use of his powers, leading the party to assume the worst. However, Gawain was revealed to have survived his dire encounter with Shango, and he was later seen aiding Matoya, Bikke, and Jinnai in the battle against the forces of Nil. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game'' Gawain appears in a trading card depicting an official artwork of him. Etymology Gawain was the name of one of King Arthur's Knights of the Round Table. Category:Final Fantasy Dimensions Characters Category:Paladins